Of Flames and Shinigami
by Trace Carter
Summary: Hollows, Denizen, and Rinne are quite similar, so what if the Karakura group was sent to investigate the strange events in Misaki city? Chaos will ensue
1. Chapter 1: Misaki mission

**Of Flames and Shinigami**

**I noticed that the Crossovers for Shakugan no Shana and Bleach weren't what I'd hoped so I thought I'd create my own.**

**Note: this takes place in an AU where Aizen retreated before Ichigo could use Final Getsuga on him. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Shakugan no Shana.**

In the Soul Society, the captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads were gathered for an important meeting.

"Captains," said Head Captain Yamamoto. "I have some important news about the world of the living. Recently, there have been reports of strange activity in a city in the world of the living. Strange crimson domes appearing, hollow-like creatures that are not purified when destroyed and strange beings that fight these creatures."

"What do you think we should do?" asked Sui-Feng, "Our forces are spread thin trying to prepare for Aizen's next attack. We can't send more than two Soul Reapers to investigate and that won't be enough."

"I have a suggestion," said Ukitake, "why don't we ask our allies in the world of the living to help?"

"The substitute and his friends have proven helpful in the past," said Shunsui, "we could also send some Soul Reapers who are familiar with them to help."

"Agreed," said Yamamoto, "who do you recommend?"

"I believe, Lt. Abarai would be a suitable choice for this mission," said Byakuya, "he has been to the world of the living and is friends with the Substitute."

"I think Rukia Kuchiki would be a good choice to accompany him," said Ukitake, "they work well together and she spent the most time with Kurosaki."

Yamamoto nodded, "Then it is settled. Captain Kuchiki, Captain Ukitake, inform your officers and send them off.

xXsceneXx

Ichigo Kurosaki had just finished off a Hollow that was attacking the town when a Senkaimon opened in front of him. Stepping out of the gate were Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki.

"Rukia, Renji, what's going on?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo, we're here with a request from the Head Captain," said Renji, "in concerns you and your friends."

xXsceneXx

Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad were in Urahara's shop and were getting the details of the mission.

"So you're saying that we're going to a city where strange beings devour souls and aren't purified when they are destroyed?" asked Uryu.

"Yes," said Rukia, "Head Captain is sending us because the 13 Court Guard Squads are busy recovering from Aizen's last attack."

"We've arranged things for you to be transferred to Misaki High for this mission," said Renji, "we also have train tickets so we can leave as soon as possible."

Soon the gang found themselves on a train headed for Misaki City, unaware of the adventure ahead.

xXsceneXx

When they arrived at the station, they noticed something weird.

"What's that?" asked Ichigo, pointing at a large crimson dome in part of the city.

"I think we're the only ones who do," said Uryu, pointing out that nobody else was paying the dome any mind.

"Those domes were in the report the Head Captain gave out," said Rukia, "I think we should check it out."

The group used their respective high speed movements, with Ichigo helping Orihime, to get to and inside the dome. When they got there, they saw a young girl with flaming hair wielding a flaming katana and a boy wearing a school uniform wielding a sword as large as Ichigo's Zanpakuto, fighting monstrous beings that resembled a cross between a scorpion and a spider. Ichigo, Renji and Rukia immediately popped some soul candy in their mouths allowing them to leave their bodies in their Soul Reaper forms, Uryu manifested his Quincy bow, Orihime activated her Shun Shun Rika hairpins, and Chad manifested his Right Arm of the Giant and Left Arm of the Devil. This caught the attention of the creatures and they charged forward.

The creatures shot barbs from their tails at the group, but they were blocked by Chad's right arm and Orihime's shields. Rukia and Renji then slashed through some of the creatures with their sealed Zanpakuto while Uryu and Ichigo took out the rest of them with their weapons.

"Who are you guys?" asked the girl with flaming hair.

"We could ask you the same thing," said Ichigo.

"You seem different from other Denizens," said the boy with the giant sword.

"What's a Denizen?" asked Renji.

"In any case," said a voice that seemed to come from the girl's necklace, "we should be going."

The girl nodded and the Crimson dome vanished. Ichigo and the other soul reapers returned to their bodies and decided to head to the house that Urahara was able to get for them. It was a large mansion that was more than big enough for the group.

"So what was that?" asked Ichigo when they all had gathered, "Was that what was in your report?"

Rukia nodded, "Those must have been the things that the reports talked about. We'd best keep an eye out."

"Perhaps we'll see them at school," said Uryu.

"We'll find out tomorrow," said Rukia.

Xxscene/POV changeXx

The next day, Shana, Yuji, and Kazumi were walking towards Misaki High while discussing what had happened the previous day.

"So you met some strange people that were able to destroy Rinne with no effort?" said Kazumi, "Were they Denizens?"

"They didn't seem to know what Denizen's are," said Yuji, "but they could move freely within a Fuzetsu and had unusual powers. There was this big guy with weird arms, a guy with glasses with a strange bow made of energy, a girl with these things flying around her, and three other wearing black robes, carrying swords."

"It was odd," said Shana, "they seemed to only know that the Rinne were dangerous."

Soon they arrived at school and found that the room was filled with gossip and chatter.

"What's going on?" asked Yuji.

"Hey guys," said Ogata Matake, "did you hear? Some new transfer students are arriving in our class. Apparently they're from a town called Karakura."

"I wonder why they're coming here?" said Kazumi.

She didn't get an answer as the teacher came in and the students were sent to their seats. The teacher then called in the transfer students. In walked the group from Karakura, causing Yuji and Shana to gasp. Once the students had given their introductions, Shana's voice rang out.

"Fuzetsu!"

The Karakura group tensed up as the crimson dome rose up around the school. They turned towards the three students that were still moving.

"You're those people from earlier!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Who are you people and how can you move within a Fuzetsu?" demanded Shana.

"What's a Fuzetsu?" asked Orihime, "Is that what you call this crimson dome?"

Yuji nodded, "So you don't know what a Fuzetsu. What are you? You seem human, but humans can't move within a Fuzetsu without a Treasure Tool."

"Well, we're not exactly human," said Ichigo, "I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper, Uryu's a Quincy, Chad and Orihime are humans with special powers, and Rukia and Renji are Soul Reapers."

*whack*

"Just reveal everything why don't you?" said Rukia after she and Renji whacked Ichigo over the head.

"So you're not humans?" said Kazumi.

Rukia sighed, "Pretty much. Perhaps we should meet later and talk, after school?"

Shana nodded and returned to her seat before dropping the Fuzetsu. The lesson continued as normal...with Shana intimidating the teachers of course.

xXsceneXx

After the lesson, the group met up at the mansion Konoe Fumina lived in before she was revealed to be Hecate's faux vessel. Actually it was now the mansion that the Karakura group was living in. Shana and the gang were shocked to find that the group were living there and resolved to get answers.

When they entered the mansion they were met by the Karakura group and brought to the mansion's library to talk.

"So why are you here?" asked Shana.

"We were sent by the leader of the Soul Society to investigate reports of strange creatures that have been attacking people and devouring them, mysterious red domes, and beings with strange powers," said Rukia.

"It sounds like you're talking about the Crimson Realm," said Shana.

"What's the Crimson Realm?" asked Uryu.

Shana, Kazumi, and Yuji then explained the Crimson Realm and its inhabitants to the Karakura group along with the situation with Bal Masque, the Trinity, and the Flame Haze.

"Sounds what the Head Captain sent us here to investigate," said Rukia, "so what are you guys? Your Reitatsu doesn't seem human." That question was mostly directed at Shana and Yuji.

"Well, Shana is a Flame Haze that is inhabiting the existence of a girl named Yukari Hirai and I am a Mystes, a torch that holds a treasure tool," said Yuji.

"Looks like we have a common enemy," said Renji, "maybe we should work together against Bal Masque."

"You would do that?" asked Kazumi.

The Karakura group nodded.

"We're all in this together." Said Orihime.

And with that, a new alliance was formed.


	2. Chapter 2: New Threat, Old Enemies

**Of Flames and Shinigami**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does not own Shakugan no Shana or Bleach. If I did Yuji would have never turned evil.**

Shana and Yuji were training by the river one night when they heard a loud roar and a large masked creature that resembled a large crab with twin scorpion tails.

"Fuzetsu!" yelled Shana creating a large crimson dome around them and the creature.

Shana then pulled out her sword and hurled a fireball at the creature, blasting off one of it's claws. Just as she was thinking that this would be easy, the claw grew back and the creature knocked her back with it.

"This rinne is stronger than normal," said Yuji, "do you think it was sent by Bal Masque?"

"I don't know," said Shana.

Suddenly ribbons shot out and wrapped around the beast's claws and tails and a familiar pink haired woman wearing a blue maid outfit floated down.

"Wilhemina!" exclaimed Shana

"Indeed, it seems that you require some assistance," said the Flame Haze.

"Thanks Wilhemina," said Yuji.

Suddenly the creature snapped the ribbons and roared again.

"What is this rinne?" said Wilhemina, "It is much more powerful than normal."

The creature then opened its mouth and crimson energy began to gather into a sphere. The creature then fired the energy at the group, forcing them to dodge the blast. The blast left a large crater in the ground.

"What is this thing?" said Alastor from Shana's pendant.

"I do not think we can win this," said Wilhemina, donning her battle mask.

"Survival uncertain," said Tiamat from Wilhemina's headband turned mask.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado #31: Shakkahō!_"

A red fireball flew at the creature and smashed into it, knocking it back. The group turned and saw Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime standing there. Uryu was holding an energy bow that resembled a spiderweb, Chad's arms had changed form and were covered in some sort of organic armor, Orihime had these fairy things flying around her, and Rukia, Renji and Ichigo were wearing black robes and carrying swords.

"Looks like you could use some help," said Rukia.

"Be careful," said Yuji, "this thing is tough,"

"Don't worry," said Renji, "it's just a low level Hollow."

"What?"

"Should be easy," said Ichigo, "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Ichigo swung his giant meat-cleaver sword and sent a massive wave of energy at the Hollow which tore through the Hollow and destroyed it.

"That's that," said Ichigo.

*WHACK*

"Idiot!" yelled Rukia after whacking Ichigo over the head, "How are we supposed to cover up the damages?"

Ichigo's attack had left a large slash in the ground.

"Don't worry," said Yuji, "it's still under the Fuzetsu and it's almost midnight."

"What do you mean by that?" said Uryu.

Shana just took Yuji's hand and a bright light spread over the area, causing the damages to fade away. When it was over, Yuji was turning transparent and fading away.

"Sakai, are you alright?" exclaimed Orihime.

"Your Spiritual Pressure is fading fast," said Rukia, "you need help."

"Don't worry," said Yuji, "I'll be fine in a bit."

Soon the clock struck midnight and Yuji returned to normal, surprising the Karakura group.

"What just happened?" asked Ichigo.

"I have a special Treasure Tool within me called the Reiji Maigo that restores my power of existence every day at midnight." explained Yuji.

"Looks like we're through here," said Uryu, "next time you face a Hollow, aim for it's mask."

"Indeed, I will remember that," said Wilhemina as she removed her mask.

This caught Ichigo's attention.

"That mask, are you a Visored?" he asked.

"A what?" asked Wilhemina in confusion.

"A Soul Reaper with Hollow powers. They can call upon their Hollow masks, like this." he said summoning his Visored mask on his face.

The Flame Haze and Yuji stepped back upon seeing the demonic mask and feeling the dark Spiritual Pressure that he released.

"I think they get it Kurosaki," said Renji, reaching over and ripping the mask off.

"What is that mask thing?" exclaimed Shana.

"It's a manifestation of my Inner Hollow powers," said Ichigo.

"Can the rest of you do that?" asked Yuji.

"Nope, only Ichigo," said Orihime.

"We should get going," said Rukia, "see you at school."

xXsceneXx

In the floating castle Seireiden, base of operations to the group Bal Masque, the Trinity, the leaders of Bal Masque, were receiving an unexpected guest. A man with long brown hair and pitch black eyes wearing white robes approached the Trinity.

"Who are you?" demanded Sydonay.

"I am Sosuke Aizen." said the man (I'm going to say the Hogyoku gave him a new for to combat Mugetsu to make him easier to describe.) "I have come with a proposal that can benefit all of us."

"What is it?" asked Bel Peol.

"You are trying to revive your leader, the Snake of the Festival. I will help you achieve this goal. In exchange, I will become its vessel when the time comes and lead you toward your goal."

"That sounds like a reasonable deal," said Bel Peol, "but how do we know you will be useful?"

Aizen smiled and the air behind him began to tear open to reveal 10 figures wearing white outfits.

"These are the Espada, the 10 strongest members of my army. I believe they will meet your expectations," smiled Aizen.

"So your army is powerful?" asked Sydonay.

"Very," said Aizen, "and they will be at your command if you accept my offer."

"What do you think Hecate?" asked Bel Peol.

"I believe he will be useful," said Hecate.

"If my Hecate agrees, then we welcome you, Aizen," said Sydonay.

"What is your plan?" asked Bel Peol.

"My Arrancar will accompany your Denizens and Rinne and prepare he stage for the revival of the Snake of the Festival. When he returns, my Espada and I will crush those who oppose you."

"First though," said Sydonay, "I would like to judge the strength of your Arrancar against the Flame Haze in Misaki City."

Aizen nodded, "I will send them at once."

xXsceneXx

Over Misaki City, a tear formed in the air and three figures stepped out. They wore white outfits and carried swords. The first one carried her sword across the back of his waist perpendicular to her body and had a white bone-like mask on her eyes. The second's sword resembled a broadsword and was worn on his hip and he had a bone like mouth-guard like a knight's visor. The third one's sword was a large claymore that was strapped to his back and had a mask fragment shaped like a horned helmet on his head. The wore the standard Arrancar outfit.

"So this is the place?" asked the first one, "It is overflowing with spirit energy!"\

"Not as much as Karakura though," said the second, "but it's close."

"So where are the ones we are targeting?" asked the third in a cold voice.

The Arrancar then used Sonido and headed off.

xXsceneXx

Margery Daw was relaxing in Keisaku's mansion when she felt the presences of the Arrancar overhead.

"FUZETSU!" she yelled, putting a seal around them.

She then hopped on the grimoire that contained her partner and flew up to meet these new enemies.

"Who are you?" asked one of them.

"I am the Interpreter of Condolence, Margery Daw." said Margery

"Are we correct to assume that you are a Flame Haze?" asked one of the Arrancar.

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Margery.

This caused the Arrancar to draw their blades and aim them at her, "Then prepare to die."


	3. Chapter 3: Attack

**Of Flames and Shinigami**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does not own Shakugan no Shana or Bleach. If I did Yuji would have never turned evil.**

Margery was in a bind. These beings that she was fighting were proving to be tougher than she thought. Her attacks couldn't pierce their skin and they were outclassing her in terms of speed.

"What are you?" said Margery.

"We are the Arrancar," said the female with the mask piece over her eyes, "I am Arrancar 23: Ves Tranda."

"I am Kade Codan, Arrancar 19," said the one with the broadsword.

"And I am Gandan Kaldo, Arrancar 21," said the one with the claymore.

"What's a Arrancar?" asked Marchosias.

"That information is useless for one who is about to die," said Gandan.

"We'll see about that," said Margery, activating her werewolf shroud.

Margery hurled a few violet fireballs at them, but the Arrancar emerged completely unharmed. The next thing that Margery knew she was knocked to the ground by a high speed red energy bolt.

"What the?" exclaimed Margery, "What was that attack?"

Kade held up his smoking fist, "That was a Bala."

"I think we might need some help," muttered Marchosias.

"Yeah," said Margery.

xXsceneXx

Shana and Wilhemina were walking home from some grocery shopping when they saw the fuzetsu appear over Keisaku's house. They quickly rushed over to find out what was wrong.

xXsceneXx

Margery was getting bashed around by the Arrancar. She had been flung into buildings, walls, signposts and the ground over and over and she was barely able to scratch the Arrancars.

"If this is the strength of the Flame Haze then our master won't have any trouble destroying them," sneered Ves.

"Looks like it's time to end this," said Kade.

Suddenly a fireball shot at the Arrancar and knocked them back a few steps. Next, ribbons shot out and tied them up.

"What's this?" said Ves.

"More Flame Haze," scowled Gandan.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Shana as she flew up.

"Who we are is no concern of yours," said Gandan, "as for what we want, we want your death."

"We'll see about that," said Shana as she sent another fireball at the Arrancar.

This time, the fireball didn't even phase the Arrancar.

"Is that the best that you can do?" sneered Gandan.

"You are doomed to fail," said Ves.

The Arrancar suddenly shattered the ribbons that were binding them and drew their swords.

"This is bad," said Wilhemina.

"Situation unpleasant," said Tiamat.

"We're not done!" yelled Margery, "Marco, let's try a focused spell."

"HA HA! LET'S DO IT!" yelled Marchosias.

"_Focus on me,_" began Margery

"_What do you see?_" said Marchosias

"_Pain is your destiny!_" they finished.

A spell insignia appeared and fired a concentrated blast of energy at the Arrancar Kade, peircing his chest and causing him to vanish.

"Danm!" growled Gandan, "How did they pierce our hierro?"

"Watch out!" said Ves.

"Take this!" yelled Shana, focusing her flames in her sword and cleaving through Gandan, causing him to disappear.

"Damn you Flame Haze," growled Ves, "time to step things up. _Flare, Fuego!_"

The mask fragment on the Arrancar's face shattered in a blast of flame which spiraled around her body. The flames formed into bulky white armor on her arms legs and torso that had vent like openings.

"What was that?" exclaimed Shana.

"This is called Resurrección," said Ves, "it is the release of my full power."

"You mean you were holding back before!" exclaimed Margery.

"This is bad," said Shana.

Ves smirked and flames shot out of the vents on her arms, "Now you'll see my true power!"

The flames condensed into a ball in front of Ves and began to glow.

"DIE!" yelled Ves, preparing to fire.

"SHANA!"

Shana turned to see Yuji who had climbed to the top of a nearby building.

"Oh? A human?" sneered Ves, "I've always wanted to see one burn!"

"Yuji look out!" yelled Shana as Ves launched the fireball at Yuji.

Yuji winced as the flame bore down on him and instinctively raised his hands to shield himself, but before the fireball could hit him, it fizzled out of existence.

"What?" exclaimed Ves.

"Of course," said Shana, "the Anti-flame ring Azure!"

"Anti-flame?" said Ves, "Then let's try this!"

Ves placed her fists apart from each other with the knuckles facing each other. A sphere of crimson energy began to form.

"_CERO!_" yelled Ves, firing the crimson energy at Yuji in a blast.

Yuji activated the Anti-Flame ring and the Cero was dispelled by a spherical barrier that appeared around the Mystes.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Ves.

Yuji simply pulled out a bookmark which turned into his giant sword, Blutsauger, and hurled it at the arrancar, impaling her. Ves let out a scream of pain as cuts began to open up all over her body until she was covered in injuries.

"Damn you Flame Haze!" Ves snarled in pain.

"You're mistaken, I'm not Flame Haze," said Yuji as he created a silver fireball in his hand, "I'm a Mystes."

Yuji hurled the fireball at Ves, causing her to fade away in an explosion of fire.

"That looks like the last of them," said Margery.

"Indeed," said Wilhemina, "what were those creatures?"

"They called themselves Arrancar," said Marchosias.

"What's an Arrancar?" said Yuji.

"It's a Hollow with Soul Reaper powers,"

The group turned and saw the group from Karakura standing on one of the buildings.

"Who are you guys?" asked Margery.

"They are some friends from Karakura that were sent here by their leaders to investigate things related to the crimson realm," said Yuji, "what did you mean by 'a Hollow with Soul Reaper powers?' Come to think of it, you never explained what a Hollow is."

Rukia sighed and pulled out a sketch pad, "When a human dies, their soul usually passes on to the afterlife, the Soul Society. Occasionally a soul has unfinished business or a grudge that binds them to this world. Soul Reapers are called in to purify these souls and help them move on. If a soul is left unattended for too long, the negative feelings will consume its heart, leaving a Hollow."

While Rukia explained this she used badly drawn pictures to illustrate her point.

"Your drawings are as bad as usual," sighed Ichigo.

*whack*

"Shut up!" yelled Rukia.

"So are these Arrancar related to Visoreds?" asked Yuji.

"What's a Visored?" asked Marchosias.

"A Visored is a Soul Reaper that has gained some of the powers of a Hollow," said Ichigo, "Arrancar are different. They are Hollows who have removed their masks and gained some of the powers of Soul Reapers."

"So why didn't you help sooner?" asked Alastor.

"We were busy dealing with a group of Adjuchas level hollows," said Renji.

"I'm glad that you guys are alright," said Orihime.

"I think there is much to discuss," said Alastor.

"Agreed," said Shana, "to start with, why did these Arrancar attack us? They seemed to be targeting Flame Haze."

"It must be some new scheme that Aizen cooked up," said Rukia.

"Who's Aizen?" asked Alastor.

"He's the leader and the one responsible for the current Arrancar," said Renji, "I'd bet anything that he's behind the attack."

"So what is an Adjuchas?" asked Wilhemina.

"Well Hollows tend to devour other Hollows in order to gain strength," said Rukia, "eventually they will ascend to the Menos class. The first level they will reach is the Gillian class, a giant mindless black beast made of the many Hollows that have been consumed. If a single one of the Hollows that makes up a Gillian can assert its mind as dominant, then the Gillian can become an Adjuchas. An Adjuchas takes on a smaller form that is still larger than a human. An Adjuchas is quite powerful, though they still have the insane hunger the Gillians have. If an Adjuchas devours enough Hollows, it can ascend to it's strongest form, a Vasto Lord."

"So these Adjuchas are the reason you couldn't help us?" asked Margery, "are they really that powerful?"

They nodded, "One Adjuchas would be a problem, and we had to face five," said Rukia.

"We should contact the Soul Society to tell them about the Arrancar," said Renji, "it also might be a good idea to introduce our new allies to the Head Captain."

Margery dropped the Fuzetsu and the group headed to the mansion.

xXsceneXx

When they arrived at the mansion, Rukia led them to a room with a large screen that looked semi-organic. Switching it on they were greeted by the Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Report, Lieutenant Abarai," said the Head Captain.

Renji and Rukia proceeded to inform the Head Captain about what had been going on in Misaki, including the situation with the Arrancar, the Flame Haze, and the Crimson Realm.

"I see," said Yamamoto, "I assume that these people behind you are the ones you mentioned in your report?"

"Yes sir," said Rukia, "they have experience with the Crimson Realm and seem to be targeted by Aizen's arrancar."

"Do you have any idea why?" asked Yamamoto.

"No Head Captain," said Rukia.

"Then it might be best that we work with them then," said Yamamoto, "continue to send reports."

Yamamoto signed out and the screen went dark.

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile in the Seireiden, the Trinity was meeting again with Sosuke Aizen about his Arrancar.

"Your forces failed to defeat the Flame Haze," said Sydonay.

"Why should we partner with you?" asked Bel Peol.

"My arrancar were able to deal severe damage to the Flame Haze," said Aizen, "also they were the weakest of my forces. The Espada, my top warriors, would defeat the Flame Haze with ease."

"Fine then," said Bel Peol, "we will form an alliance, but if it seems that your forces are incapable of finishing the job, then the deal is off."

"Agreed," said Aizen.


End file.
